


夏至

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博然, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 外语系六元x信计系一宝系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 2





	夏至

高二下课了，但是楼层一直没什么动静，刘昊然等在正对着厚德楼的大门口，太阳不算大，他买了两个老冰棍躲在树荫里，一边祈祷化的慢一些，一边向着里面张望。  
王一博走出来的时候就看到刘昊然靠着学校门口的梧桐树，二柴在他脚边趴着吐舌头，一副热得生无可恋的样子。  
“刘源，又长高了啊，”他走过去踢了一脚刘昊然的小腿，“约好去哪吃饭了吗？给你接风还是单纯聚聚？”  
刘昊然递给他一支冰棍，把自己的那支咬进嘴里。  
刘昊然翻了翻聊天记录，递给王一博看，后者借着他的手瞄了一眼，点点头：“去前面等公交车吧，这会儿刚放学……你怎么把二柴带出来了？现在怎么办？”  
“先溜回家呗。”  
两个人牵着一只狗溜溜达达顺着学校的围墙走，一路上遇到好些人跟刘昊然打招呼，这片儿学区房住着不少初升高的当年同学，刘昊然初一没上完就跟着家人出国了，这次回来也是为了考国内的大学，要跟着读一年高三，虽说他对这块地方只有小时候的记忆，但不少人还是对他挺有印象。  
王一博就看着对面走来的人又一次停住了脚步，他习惯性地笑了一下，把刘昊然让到自己左手边。  
“是刘昊然啊！”来人欢快地跑过来，刘昊然冲人点了点头，余光去看王一博无聊地用冰棍逗二柴。  
“什么时候回来的？还走吗？”  
“有一个月了，一直在忙，没顾上联系你，”他礼貌地回答：“应该不走了，准备考国内的大学呢。”  
翻来覆去就是那一套说辞，王一博分神想着，他走的时候还不是只有我去送了。  
“你自己回来的啊？住哪儿了？有什么需要可要联系我啊。”  
“就在后面小区里，还是当初的老房子，先前租出去了，一博妈妈一直帮忙管着呢，”他回头用手臂圈了一下王一博，后者笑着点点头，接上他的话：“放心吧，不会让他无家可归的。”  
对方又客套了一会儿，王一博蹲下捏了捏二柴的耳朵，二柴发出开心的吠叫，刘昊然这才像刚回过神一样，赶紧说道：“哎呀，王阿姨还等着我们遛狗回去收拾卫生的，跟你聊天太开心了完全忘了时间，咱们下次再聊？哎，记得加我个微信，手机号没变～”  
王一博拽着他就往前走，刘昊然跟二柴一步三回头，王一博喊他：“想让我妈揍你是吗？走不走了？你还走不走了？”  
“走走走，来了来了——”  
两人牵着狗绕过转角，刘昊然松了一口气，拍拍胸口：“多亏你俩了，哎一宝你等我把帽子戴上，幸好这阵子都没到学校附近来，这受不了啊。”  
“大热天戴什么帽子，不怕中暑，”王一博把他的兜帽拽下来，“二柴给我牵，走小路，人少。”  
说完拐进一个胡同里，刘昊然跟着他转弯，鼻尖霎时撞上了桐花香，他抬起头，砖墙拥起了狭窄的石板小路，几块被翘起的路块中间是茂盛的草簇，二柴看样子是认识路的，比王一博跑的还快。  
“这边没人住吗？”  
“没有，”王一博努力看着脚下的路，“小时候咱们常来，你忘了？这片儿都是住家户的后巷，现在都迁得差不多了，剩几只野猫来这儿。”  
刘昊然有些惊奇地看着他，“你还经常走这里啊？”  
王一博停下来，让他看路边上的石阶，“有时候我会来刷题，比较安静。”  
“为什么不回家啊？就，没多远了。”  
“是啊，为什么呢……”  
王一博漫不经心重复他的话，似乎也没个答案。刘昊然没追问，二柴在前面带路，王一博低着头，他跟在最后，就像回到了小时候一样，那会儿胡同还没那么幽深，到了这个点儿就会有玉米面馒头的香味混着甜丝丝的红薯粥味从各家各户的窗台里漫出来，王一博走在前面，刘昊然催促他快点儿回家吃饭，两个小少年你追我赶从数十个窗子下穿过，家猫避开他们，树影跟着他们，青苔看着他们。胡同尽头是一个长花坛，绕过花坛，就好像跟另一个世界告别了，日头下有一排排的楸树，走过树荫就是他们家的单元，老式的住宅楼只有五层，王一博家住一楼，刘昊然家住四楼，他们就在楼洞口说第二天再见。  
“确实很久没来过了，”刘昊然自言自语，伸了个懒腰，又去跟王一博讲话：“你发现没有，这里比以前凉快多了。”  
“树长高了。”王一博回答他，刘昊然抬头看，梧桐树有点遮天蔽日的感觉了，他又低头看王一博，想知道这些年他是不是日复一日看着梧桐努力遮蔽了天空，只是为了给他留下一隅荫凉。  
走出胡同就豁然开朗了，二柴挣着绳子往家的方向窜，王一博差点拽不住他，刘昊然上前两步搭了把手才好险没让它一溜烟跑没影。  
“几年没见力气大了不少！”刘昊然感叹：“平时溜它要费不少劲吧。”  
“嗯，”王一博说：“平时都是他它溜我，它不嫌我费劲就行。”  
刘昊然笑了笑，从他手里接过狗绳，让王一博去开门。王一博拧开门，父母还没下班，二柴冲到食盆开始喝水，刘昊然把鞋脱在门口，看王一博逮狗擦爪子。  
“哎，一宝，暑假你有什么打算吗？”  
王一博从洗手间探出头，“今年还有暑假？竞赛就要占小半个月，八月份就开高三的课了，你想干嘛？”  
“想念祖国大好河山了。”  
“哦，”王一博缩回去，“课本上都有。”

到了饭店才刚七点，王一博把这归咎于自己翘了晚自习，在心里小小内疚了一下。刘昊然参观回来了，感慨说卫生间真干净，收到王一博白眼一枚。  
刚过了立夏，天气就热得不正常，院子里坐了几桌人，其他的都在包间里吹空调，再晚一点应该会凉快一些，常晨说定了户外的桌，王一博和刘昊然瘫在椅子上看半空中拉的彩带。一直到七点半才有人陆续来了，钟意、齐军和汪寒雯是一起到的，十几分钟后常晨姗姗来迟。  
“哇！昊然！”常晨叫了一声，抓过板凳挤开了刘昊然左手边的齐军，“好久好久好久不见了！”  
“有三四年了，”刘昊然递给她一杯茶，“这不是回来了吗？以后常聚。”  
“一定一定，”她喝了口水，探头看刘昊然右手边的王一博，“一博！这次终于请动你了啊，不是在考试就是在竞赛，前阵子是不是还去省里参加建模比赛了？”  
“嗯，团队二等奖，”王一博从菜单里抬起头冲她笑，“奖金不少呢，这顿饭我请，刘昊然下午还骂我不知道给他接风。”  
刘昊然愣了一下，张了张嘴，接话道：“对，跟你们说，王一博太不够意思了，我都回来一个月了，今天才摸着他的毛……”  
王一博照着他后脑勺就来了一下，刘昊然笑嘻嘻躲开，“必须让他请客！”  
“那不行，”钟意赶紧摆手，“常晨我们都买了团购啦，今天是聚餐，又不是专门给昊然解接风的，怎么能让他独大。”  
王一博没再争，“那就AA好了。”  
“AA行，AA完了还有下次。”齐军端着两盘凉菜回来，看到他们还没开始点菜，就有点急了，“都不饿啊？那咱们去香山路夜跑吧？”  
几个女生起哄让刘昊然点菜，刘昊然看了看王一博拿在手里没准备让出来的菜单，就说道：“你们嘴里说着不是给我接风，干嘛老咬我一个人？一人点一个啊，一博先。”  
王一博挑挑眉毛，下手圈了两个菜，刘昊然凑过去一看就笑了，“我省事了。”  
王一博没理他，把菜单越过他递给常晨，“刘昊然说他不饿，你们不用管他吃什么。”  
常晨低头一看，一个葱爆蛋，一个蒜蓉鸡翅，她无语地看了一眼还嘚瑟着的刘昊然，随手圈了个素菜接着往下传。  
齐军是他俩的小学同学，又是邻居，关系很近，常晨和钟意是初中时候的朋友，只有汪寒雯是王一博认识而刘昊然不认识的高中同桌，她有些腼腆，跟刘昊然打完招呼就顾着盯自己面前的水杯，几乎没说上几句话。  
“寒雯吃不惯葱味，”王一博示意上菜的服务员把葱爆蛋往刘昊然跟前放，“这个菜离她远点，你们想吃就站起来夹，谁也别客气。”  
齐军嘘了他一声，“那你怎么不往我跟前放呢？”  
“你一个肉食动物今天不蒸牛肉准备争口蛋啊？”王一博淡定回怼，低头就看到盘子里被刘昊然夹了一块鸡翅进来。  
“挺好吃，”刘昊然看着他笑，小虎牙都露出来了，“你快尝尝，凉了就不脆了。”  
“出去秀，谢谢，”齐军嫌弃地看了他俩一眼，“从小就你俩好，长大了还不放过我们。”  
“我也是第一次见一博在饭桌上抢菜呢。”汪寒雯接话。  
“好心喂狗了，”王一博痛心疾首，“我这是照顾你，你怎么也跟着起哄。”  
钟意白了齐军一眼，“等会儿让昊然给你夹个鸡腿，看看你能不能吃下去。”  
王一博正啃着骨头，闻言看了一眼刘昊然，后者马上又给他夹了一块鸡翅，得意洋洋说：“知道我俩秀色可餐了，你们都饱了是吧？”  
钟意没想到他脸皮这么厚，一时呆住了。常晨难以置信地看着他，“饱了饱了，这什么牌子的狗粮，真好吃，等下把链接发齐军微信上。”  
齐军站起来就要敲她的脑袋，两个人打闹了一阵子才消停，王一博笑着看他们打闹，自从高二开始以后，好久没这么放松过了。他们中间有学习不太行的美术特长生，也有理科年级前十的学霸，聚在一起时每个人都是小时候纯朴的样子。  
散场的时候王一博提议找地儿消消食，齐军说时间晚了把女孩子们先送走，回到小区再叫两人下来打球。  
“我们俩就不挤了，”刘昊然替他们关上车门，“等会儿小区见，下次再聚嗷！”  
“没公交了，”王一博拍拍刘昊然的背，慢悠悠往前走，“11路回去还是共享单车？”  
刘昊然追上他，跟着溜达，答非所问回了一句：“够环保的。”  
两个人顺着人行道并肩走，时不时让过一些夜跑的人，晚风有些凉，王一博走在外侧，把刘昊然挤在里面溜墙根，走着走着刘昊然就落在了后面，王一博转过身看他，他就停下了。  
“走不动了？”  
“一宝你记不记得有一次咱们俩上街去买考试用的铅笔，”刘昊然说：“商店离家远，你骑着自行车带着我，回来的时候路过一段没修好的路，车子翻了，咱们俩都摔的挺惨。”  
“小学三年级的时候吧，”王一博点点头，“最后是我背着你回去的，你的脚扭得完全不能着地，肿得跟个包子似的，回家还被刘阿姨吵了一顿。”  
“那次我妈生了你两天气，但是我知道，你的胳膊擦伤了好大一片，在衣服下面，你谁也没告诉，”刘昊然勉强笑了一下，“我就是想说……如果以后再发生这种事情，至少让我知道你有多疼，以前我远在国外，没办法替你分担什么事，现在我就在你身边了，懂了吗？”  
王一博点点头，“虽然老感觉你跟不盼我好似的，但是，懂了，还有，晚了十几年的不客气。”  
“刚才吃饱了吗？”  
“还行，再来杯奶茶填填缝就更好了。”王一博眯着眼笑，“我请客，给你接风！”  
刘昊然看着他的背影，想着立夏了，虽然到了夏天，立夏到夏至还有很长很长的路要走。

暑假刚开始王一博就去隔壁市集训了，刘昊然在家瘫着看习题实在无聊，就跟家里人联系说自己想去上个补习班，把基础加固加固。  
“过两天小博就回来了，让他给你查漏补缺一下多好？”  
“过两天是几天啊，明明还有一个星期！”刘昊然在沙发上打了个滚，“要不我过去找他吧，反正他白天忙比赛晚上总要休息的。”  
“不行，”刘妈妈在视频那头吼他，“打扰人家小博比赛怎么办，你整天没个轻重，还是上补习班去吧。”  
刘昊然立马就打开微信，在群里连发了三遍：“快给我推荐个短期补习班，一个星期就行，快闲出鸟了在家——”  
常晨第一个回复了他：钟意和一博去比赛了吧？  
刘昊然：是的是的是的  
常晨：那我就懂了，你等等啊我给你找找补习班电话  
刘昊然：好的好的好的……不是，你懂什么了？  
过了几分钟常晨就给他拍了好几张补习班的彩页过来，刘昊然谢过她，细细浏览起来，最后筛选了两家，也没急着做决定，准备等王一博忙完了晚上问问他。  
这会儿手机又响了起来，是齐军的小框。  
齐军：昊然，你准备在家这边补习啊？不去找一博？  
刘昊然：？找他干嘛？我们俩又不是连体婴……哦我知道了，你小子追钟意呢？  
齐军：……我就不能追王一博吗？  
刘昊然快笑到沙发下面去了，赶紧抬了抬屁股挪上来。  
刘昊然：能能能，我看你一直男能追出什么花来～  
刘昊然：想去K市啊？你等我晚上问问一博，不过他肯定说不让咱们去，我劝你还是老老实实等他们回来  
齐军：问问再说  
刘昊然关了微信，把手机往沙发上一扔，拿上钱包穿着拖鞋下楼买西瓜。天气已经很热了，黑T和黑色短裤太吸热，他只能找着凉影里走，四点多钟的太阳灼烧着地面，楸树花都谢了，剩下茂密的枝叶，卖西瓜的小贩就拉着板车坐在树下面，一个电子台秤，一个超市用的手推车，水灵灵的西瓜就堆在板车上，还有两三个红瓤的“展示品”。  
刘昊然走过去，就有人热情招呼他。  
“小兄弟买不买西瓜？包甜！”  
刘昊然装模作样上去拍了拍，手感还挺闷，就问道：“买的多给不给送？”  
“附近小区都能送，你要几个？给你挑个儿大的！”  
“一共要七个，不用太大，一定要甜，”刘昊然说：“要送两家的，在同一个楼上，麻烦您了师傅。”  
小贩打包了西瓜，收完钱，把瓜全部装进手推车里，跟着刘昊然往回走，天太热了，没人想讲话，一路上只有手推车咕噜噜的声音。  
到了楼洞口，刘昊然帮着师傅把瓜卸下来，说：“五个放一楼，剩下两个您帮我送四楼东户门口，谢谢。”  
说完他就去敲王一博家的门，这会儿已经过了午睡的时间了，没一会儿王一博的妈妈就来开了门。  
“阿姨好，我和西瓜都能滚进来吗？”  
王一博妈妈赶紧给他把门敞开，看着刘昊然一个一个把西瓜搬进来，“你这孩子，家里还有两个没吃完呢，乱买东西，晚上过来吃饭啊。”  
“这我目的就达到了，可真不想做饭了，一个人做一个人吃怪没意思的。”刘昊然笑嘻嘻地溜回门口，“那我先回去看书了，六点再来，谢谢阿姨！”  
“还谢我呢，谢你的西瓜去，给你做葱爆蛋啊，别忘了来。”  
一步跨三阶跑回家以后，他把两个西瓜滚进屋，随即洗洗切了一个，打开空调就吃了起来。这个季节的西瓜确实甜，他用勺子从中间开始挖，吃着还不忘给王一博拍个照片发过去，让他忙完了给自己回个电话。  
王一博从图书馆出来的时候已经接近七点了，拿出来手机看到刘昊然发来的饭菜和明显是自己家的桌布才觉得有些饿了。  
刘昊然：怎么样？吃饭了吗？  
王一博：正准备去食堂了，吃完饭给你打电话  
刘昊然：快去快去，吃点好的  
信息刚发过来，紧接着是一个红包，他点开，拆了二十块钱出来，一头黑线。  
王一博：谢谢老板  
刘昊然：你妈让给的，别谢我  
王一博：哦，谢谢妈，等会儿聊  
刘昊然：………………  
正好钟意也出来了，王一博叫上她一起去食堂吃饭，用多出来的二十块钱一人加了个鸡腿。钟意综合排名比王一博还要靠前一些，但王一博参加过的竞赛比较多，能摸到一些规律，配合钟意脑子转得快，两个人几乎在市里所向披靡，几所高中里就数他们学校奥数最凶残了。  
“刘昊然是准备读理科吗？”钟意一边扒米饭一边八卦。  
“是，”王一博回答她：“他准备考语言类的专业，所以文理对他来说没所谓。”  
“这样啊，本来以为下半年能带上他一起来呢。”  
“带他？”王一博震惊，“拖着你的后腿拖到西伯利亚盆地，毫不夸张。”  
“但是他还挺认真吧，我看在群里问补习班的事情呢。”  
王一博抬头打量了她一会儿，不着痕迹地皱了下眉：“估计不会老老实实去上。我去拿两瓶果粒橙，你先吃着。”  
他走到自动贩售机前，又控制不住去看钟意，总觉有些奇怪。他拿出手机，就看到刘昊然发来的一溜表情包，才想起来手机还开着静音，连忙打开声音，走到一边的楼梯拐角给刘昊然打电话。  
“一宝！吃完饭了吗？”  
“还没吃完，”他把果粒橙放在地板上，蹲下来讲电话：“找我有事？”  
“有有有，但也不是什么大事，怎么不吃完饭再打给我？”  
“出来买瓶水，说吧，是补习班的事？”  
“呃呃……”刘昊然迟疑了一下，“其实，是钟意的事。”  
王一博下意识又看了一眼餐桌，钟意还在吃东西，背对着他，可能知道他在讲电话也可能没在意。  
“钟意怎么了？”  
“那个……”对面酝酿了一下说辞，才开口：“齐军说想去看看你们，问我要不要一起去。”  
“那这跟钟意有什么关……啊！”王一博猛地回过神，“齐军跟钟意——”  
“我就是觉得他可能有那个心思，”刘昊然舒了一口气，笑起来，“你们方便吗？白天我和齐军可以到处转转，上个日间补习之类的，晚上我们可以一起约饭。”  
“可以啊，”王一博答应道：“过两天有雨，你帮我从家里带两件长袖衫吧，自己也多带件衣服。”  
“好，大佬还有什么吩咐？”  
“……这边有家日补还不错，等下我把电话发给你，明天你们可以先去咨询一下。”  
“还是你想得周到，”刘昊然说：“那明天见？”  
“明天见……”王一博顿了顿，“我想吃西瓜了。”  
刘昊然在那头笑出声，“给你买给你买，吃了饭早点休息昂，别熬夜刷题了。”  
“好，回见。”  
挂了电话，王一博站在原地想了想，又打电话向导师额外申请了一间宿舍，幸好是暑假期间，宿舍几乎都空着，很快就获批了，他一边给刘昊然发微信一边拿着果粒橙往回走，钟意从桌边抬起头看他。  
“买水回来心情都变好啦？”她惊奇地问。  
王一博有点控制不住笑容，回答她：“明天刘昊然和齐军要过来，你看，我就说他不会安分去上补习班。”  
“他们要过来？”钟意惊喜地放下筷子：“什么时候到？住哪？”  
王一博递给她一瓶水，坐下继续吃饭：“都安排好了，明天晚上一起吃饭。”  
钟意点点头，“太好了，每天除了刷题就是考试，真是无聊死了，这下总算有人一起玩了。”  
“也不要耽误了比赛。”  
王一博没再说什么，但刚刚的好心情又有些微妙起来，他火速吃完了饭，拎着饮料瓶跟钟意告别。  
“时间差不多了，你先回去宿舍吧，”他指了另一个方向，“我去微机室把建模流程打印一下。”  
“好，那你早点回去啊。”钟意跟他挥挥手，很快向着宿舍的方向走了。  
夏天天暗的晚，八点多了还是很热，但是微机室里有技术楼的中央空调，这个时间人也不多，而且通宵开放，王一博找了个角落的机器坐下，从包里拿出来移动硬盘，很快导出了流程，他一边过滤一边做了几个更改，然后开始跑程序。  
等待运行的过程中王一博的手机震了，发现是微信群里有人在聊天。他百无聊赖地打开看了一眼，钟意和常晨在说一本新教材的事情，他随手艾特了刘昊然，让他也出来跟着听听，过了好一会儿都没收到回音，他猜刘昊然八成是去洗澡了，这种天气他一天不洗三次澡就难受。  
刘昊然：来了来了  
刘昊然：一博找我？  
刘昊然：哦……这个书我刚买了，还没看，要不我先看两天你们再买吧？  
钟意：……暴殄天物  
常晨：……道德沦丧  
王一博小声笑了起来，他往周围看了看，大部分人已经回去了，又切回程序运行界面，还有十分钟到头，目前为止也没看到BUG，是个好现象，他心情也跟着好起来，看着窗外已经黑下来的天幕，想着之前几年只有在熬夜刷题的时候才有机会和刘昊然联系，一周最多通两次话，两个人都在努力不让联系断掉，用个不太恰当的比喻，比普通的异地恋情侣都拼命。  
王一博也不懂为什么，但是他知道自己想要刘昊然，占有欲也好，习惯也罢，他不想从生命里把刘昊然摘除出去，这是他们两个无法言说的默契。  
手机又震了震，是刘昊然发来的私信。  
刘昊然：回去宿舍没？  
王一博：再等五分钟  
刘昊然：又去微机室了？  
王一博：知道还问，你怎么还没睡？  
王一博：二柴疑惑.jpg  
刘昊然：等你  
王一博：……有病？  
刘昊然没及时回复他，王一博看了看屏幕顶上断断续续的正在输入中，放下手机，把运行完的程序打包，顺手写了个下次可以继续改进的文档。  
一切都收拾好准备回去了，他从桌子上拿起手机，被突如其来的震动吓了一跳，一边往外走一边解锁屏幕。  
刘昊然：没病，就刚才突然想到……  
王一博懵逼，输入了半天就写九个字，还挺厉害。  
王一博：知道了，我现在回去了，准备睡觉吧  
刘昊然：二柴笑脸.jpg  
刘昊然：现在终于没有时差啦  
王一博没再回复他，喝着水往宿舍的方向走，一路上是桔梗开花的香味，他左顾右盼也没有找到花坛，味道却是无处不在。  
回到宿舍的时候已经十一点多了，看手机才发现刘昊然给他发了个二柴晚安的表情包，应该是已经睡了，也忘记问他买的哪趟车的票，提醒自己明早起来一定要问问，就在满室花香里慢慢睡着了。

刘昊然和齐军来得晚了点，食堂里已经不剩几个菜了，他们在路上也没来得及吃什么，只能凑合吃点，王一博给它们留了鸡腿，好歹算个安慰。  
“本来还说去吃大餐的，没想到这学校这么偏啊，一放暑假什么店都关了。”刘昊然抱怨着从王一博餐盘里偷渡了两块炸鲜奶，“这边宿舍还可以吧？”  
“男生在三楼，女生在一楼，”钟意已经吃好了，索性放下筷子回答他：“配置应该是一样的，人少，都是单间，一个上下铺，有衣柜和桌子。”  
“唔唔，那还好，至少清净，”刘昊然看向王一博：“咱们宿舍离得近吗？”  
“有点远，得走好几步呢。”  
“哇，这么远！”  
齐军无语：“够了，你俩怎么不去考中戏啊。”  
“数学它不好玩吗？为什么要去演戏？”王一博把自己盘子里剩下的肉都拨给刘昊然，“吃完了去不去逸夫楼后面的花园消食？”  
大家纷纷响应，刘昊然冲王一博挤眉弄眼：“今天不继续肝建模了？”  
“劳逸结合，”王一博笑眯眯看着他，“明天见不到我你可不要太吃惊。”  
“早就习惯了。”  
王一博站起来，“我去买水，食堂门口见。”  
逸夫楼后面的花园是两条环形的路围起来的，里面纷杂小路曲径通幽，被灌木和桔梗裹在中间，走上去会有石板的回声。  
“这地方好安静啊。”  
刘昊然前后看了看，齐军和钟意刚才走到另一条岔路上去，说是要看看花园后面小湖里的天鹅，剩下王一博和刘昊然走累了，坐在长椅上休息。  
“暑假了嘛，”王一博转了一下有些僵硬的脖子，“不过还是可能会碰到一起比赛的同学。”  
“颈椎疼吗？”刘昊然把手伸过去，在他的后颈捏了两下，“比赛完了以后就可以休息了吧？”  
“差不多有两周的空闲，”王一博往他的方向挪了挪，把头倚在他的肩膀上，好让刘昊然能用手肘帮他按压后颈，“哎，刘源儿，你真想出去玩啊？”  
“骗你干啥？”刘昊然偏过头看他，两人呼吸都缠在了一起，“我都计划好了，你不是喜欢看星星吗？这个季节适合去北边，咱们就去漠河，住两周，在附近玩玩。”  
“嗯……”王一博被他按的舒服了，低头哼了两声，“你知道的还挺多？我怎么不记得跟你说过我喜欢看星星。”  
“你没说过但我知道的事儿多着呢。”  
“还有什么？”  
“嗯？”  
刘昊然看着他的侧脸，是有点太近了，连他的眼睫毛都变得纤长，王一博的眼尾像是水墨里勾出来的最后一笔，淡淡的又有些许艳丽。  
“我问你还知道什么？”  
他看过来的时候就更生动了，刘昊然放缓了手肘的力度，把胳膊拢在他的肩膀上。  
“王一博。”  
“怎么？”  
“我们玩个游戏吧？”他说着，示意王一博去看石板小路，“我们每人问对方五个关于自己的问题，如果答得出就往前走一步，看看最后谁走得更远，怎么样？”  
“那你还不是输定了，”王一博推开他站起身，“就从这儿开始？你先来。”  
刘昊然跟他一起站在起点，他想了想，问道：“前年大年初一我在哪儿过的？”  
“天鹅堡。”王一博往前走了一步，无语地看着他，“就这？那我问你，我喜欢吃什么味的月饼？”  
“凤梨。”刘昊然也向前走一步，和他并肩：“你能说出我的三个缺点吗？”  
“贪睡，挑食，近视却不爱戴眼镜。”  
“隐形眼镜不舒服啊！”  
“那你买个带镜片的不就行了。那你来说说我三个优点。”  
“努力，坚强……善良。”  
王一博震惊地看着他：“这评价过高了。”  
刘昊然耸耸肩，问他：“我最怕什么事情？”  
“嗯……你虽然没说过，但是我猜应该是重视的人有难处却瞒着你。”  
他看向刘昊然，在对方错愕的神情里向前迈了一步。  
“二柴为什么叫二柴？”  
“这算什么问题？？？”  
“回答啊。”  
“因为它很傻？”  
“因为它很二，特别像你。”  
刘昊然崩溃地站在原地没动，现在王一博领先他一步了，“我对你的第一印象是什么样子的？”  
“我们三岁就一起跑着玩了，这谁知道啊？”  
刘昊然笑着看他，慢慢走到他身边：“我觉得你胖乎乎的特别可爱，一宝哥哥。”  
王一博瞪了他一眼，“你知道我最讨厌你做什么吗？”  
“不声不响地离开，所以我没有做。”刘昊然抓住他的手，向前方跨了一步，“你知道我喜欢你吗？”  
“我知道，”王一博没动，“那你知道我本来打算今天告白吗？”  
刘昊然没说话，也没继续向前走，王一博微笑着看他的眼睛，暖黄色的路灯下面只有一双伫立的影子。  
“我……不知道。”过了一会儿他缓缓摇了摇头，向着王一博的方向走了一步，“现在我知道了。”  
夏至来的太迟了，刘昊然无厘头地想着，他抓着王一博的手，倾身吻住了他。蟋蟀的叫声响了起来，鼻尖是好闻的花香，唇间有柔软的爱意传递过来，王一博紧张地踮起脚，用力握住刘昊然的手腕，想要告诉他自己很认真，非常认真地在喜欢他。  
“最后一个问题，”王一博把烧红的脸埋在他的肩头，小声问：“你愿意把咱们中间那几步路省了，晚上到我宿舍睡吗？”


End file.
